The Crash
by Future Ghost
Summary: Meilin and Abeke get in to a crash. But when Rollan and Conor show up Meilin is badly injured, Abeke is know where to be found and there is a swat car that looks as if it hasn't even been there is also bullet holes in the car. it is up to Conor to find out where Abeke is and who did this and why.
1. Chapter 1

They are all about 18 or 19 in this.

Meilin and Abeke were in Meilin's car on their way to Rollans house where they were going to meet up with Rollan and Conor. Abeke looked out the window of Meilins car at the sun going down over the trees. Rollans house is in the country. You have to pass by a huge timber then 10 miles of just plain road. They were about 35 miles away from his house.

"Why again did Rollan and Conor want us to meet at Rollans house so late?",asked Abeke.

"He said that min and Conor were going to have a movie night and they invited us",said Meilin not taking her eyes off of the road.

Abeke nodded and turned back to look out the window. She then turned to look at Meilin. She saw a light coming towards them from the left side. The light was getting closer and closer till it hit the car hard. Abekes vision went black and all she heard was the crackling of fire.

At Rollans house.

Rollan was pacing back and forth trying to get a hold of Meilin. Rollan threw his phone on the couch.

"Conor try to call Abeke or Meilin",said Rollan looking at Conor who had his head down on the table in the kitchen.

"Rollan calm down. They will come, maybe the traffic is just bad or something",said Conor.

"Meilin is never late. Also aren't you worried about Abeke?",asked Rollan.

"I'm always worried about her but i know that if anything were to happen that she would call me or you",said Conor.

"Just please call Abeke or Meilin",said Rollan.

"Fine",said Conor pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He the dialed Abekes number and put the phone to his ear. Rollan watched Conors face.

"Thats weird",said Conor pulling the phone away.

"Did she answer?",asked Rollan.

"No she didn't",said Conor.

"I think something is wrong. Abeke would always answer your calls no matter what",said Rollan.

"Let me try to call her again",said Conor.

Conor called her again to get the same result.

"I told you something is wrong",said Rollan.

"Let me try one more time before we go looking for them",said Conor

Conor dialed her number again. This time someone answered.

"Abeke?",asked Conor.

"...no",said someone in a raspy voice.

"Who is this?",asked Conor starting to get worried.

"...Meilin",said a voice that was getting lower.

"Where are you guys?Are you guys OK?Where is Abeke?",asked Conor.

"...help",then the phone went dead.

Conor put the phone down and looked at Rollan who was still pacing back and forth.

"Are they OK?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know. Meilin answered and said help",said Conor.

"We have to find them. Did she saw where they are?",asked Rollan.

"No, but i can find them",said Conor picking his phone up.

"How are you going to find them?",asked Rollan.

"Don't tell anyone but i put a tracker in Abekes phone so i always know where she is",said Conor.

"And you call me overprotective",said Rollan.

Conor rolled his eyes.

"They aren't that far away from here",said Conor throwing Rollan his keys to his car.

They then got in the car a zoomed off to find the girls.

"Stop up here",said Conor.

Rollan stopped the car but didn't get out.

"Conor look",said Rollan.

Conor looked up from his phone to see fire. There was a car that was upside down and on fire but it wasn't just any car. It was Meilins. Glass was shattered all over the ground. The car had one door missing and was bent all over the place. There was another car but it wasn't touched. It was a...heavy duty swat car and know one was in it.

Rollan got out of the car and ran to Meilin's car. Conor did the same thing. He stopped when he got to her car. Something was different. There were holes in the car like this wasn't an accident but a shooting done on purpose. The whole car was full of little dots that Conor noticed, they were gun shots.

Rollan ran over to the driver's side, the door was on its hinges. Rollan looked threw the shattered window to see a girl badly injured.

"Conor i need your help",said Rollan.

Conor came around the back of the car.

"Help me get the door off of the car",said Rollan grabbing the door by the inside of the window. Conor did the same thing. They then pulled the door off and threw it on the ground. Rollan looked at the girl.

Her seat belt was ripped off it looked like and she had holes in her left arm and in her right leg. She had blood coming down from her right temple. Her right arm was at an angle that looked really bad.

"Conor can you help me get Meilin out?",asked Rollan.

"Yeah",said Conor.

"Can you lift the car a little bit off of the ground so i can get her out without hurting her more?",asked Rollan to Conor.

He nodded and put his hands on the bottom of the inside of the car. He then lifted it off of the ground a little bit.

Rollan grabbed Meilin by her left hand and wrapped one of his arms around her right ribs and pulled her out. Conor then put the car down. Rollan then sat down and leaned against the damaged car while bringing Meilin close to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Is she breathing?",asked Conor.

"Yeah she is but her breathing is uneven",said Rollan.

"Rollan it looks like they were attacked",said Conor looking at the car.

"Who would do this?",asked Rollan looking at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know",said Conor.

"Is Abeke in the car?",asked Rollan looking at Conor.

He shook his head no then held up her phone.

"I don't know where she is",said Conor.

"Rollan?",came a soft low voice.

Rollan looked down to see Meilin's eyes open.

"I'm here",he said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Meilin do you know where Abeke is?",asked Conor kneeling by her.

"No",said Meilin.

"What was the last thing you remember?",asked Rollan.

"I woke up and i remember seeing a guy with a gun. He looked a lot like Conor but his eyes were...blue. He then punched me and i was out again",said Meilin.

"Wait, Conor if he has her, then you will have to find him. He is everywhere",said Rollan.

"I have to find him. He has the best thing in my life with him and i don't know what he will do to her",said Conor.

"Before you go on your chase can you help me get her to my house?",asked Rollan.

"I think you should take her to the hospital. You don't know how to fix a bone or take a bullet out of someone",said Conor.

"How do you know?",asked Rollan.

Conor rolled his eyes.

"Let's get her in the car",said Rollan picking Meilin up bridal style.

Conor opened up the back car door. Rollan sat Meilin up in the back seat and got in with her. Conor then got in the drivers seat. He looked in the mirror to see Rollan have his arm around Meilin and her head on his chest.

Conor started the car and drove to Rollans house. When they reached his house Rollan got Meilin out of the car and brought her inside. He then went and set her down on his bed in his room. Rollan kissed Meilin on the head and left the room. He walked down the hallway to see Conor pacing.

"Rollan, i need you to come with me",said Conor.

"Why",asked Rollan.

"I'm going back to the crash and I'm going to see if i can find any evidence on where Abeke might be",said Conor.

"I have to stay here and watch Meilin",said Rollan.

"It will be quick",said Conor.

"Fine. Let me go tell Meilin that we are leaving",said Rollan running to his room.

When he got there he saw Meilin sound asleep. He walked over to her and shook her gently.

"Hey Meilin, Conor and i will be gone just real quick. Then i will come right back and help you",said Rollan.

"OK",she said in a low voice.

"I love you",said Rollan.

"I love you too",said Meilin.

Rollan then left the room. He grabbed his keys and Conor and him left the house. They drove to the crash site where Conor got out and went to the swat car. Rollan followed him. Conor opened the door to the car and pulled out a tag. He then showed it to Rollan.

"So it is him",said Rollan looking at the tag.

"And i know where to look. On the back of the tag it says where the place is. I can disguise myself as him and get Abeke back. I know he has her",said Conor.

"Why would he do it?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know",said Conor.

"So you are going to take the car, act like him and find Abeke",said Rollan.

"Yep",said Conor.

"Either you are insane or you can't stand to have her hurt",said Rollan.

"Both",said Conor shutting the car to the swat car and rolling down the window.

"So all you know is where this place is, anything else?",asked Rollan.

"Yeah, one more thing. I know i need to find Shane",said Conor stating the car and driving off.

Tell me what you think so far. It will get better trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last one it might have been a little confusing because you didn't know there was a swat car but yeah there was and it was untouched while Meilin's car was like that. Just had to tell you that in case you were confused.

Conor looked into the binoculars that were in the swat car at the huge building that was surrounded by men with guns. Conor set the binoculars down on the seat next to him and turned around to see a door. He opened the door which lead to the back of the swat car. He then opened a cabinet door that had a black suit in it with a black jacket. Once Conor had the sit on he grabbed a pistol that was in the cabinet and put it in his back pocket. He then grabbed Shane's badge and pinned it onto the jacket.

Conor then opened the door that was in the back and got out. He shut the door and started to walk down the street. He then took a left and was on the road that lead to a huge metal gate behind that was the building that had Abeke in it, somewhere. Conor walked up to the gate to be met by 2 guards.

"Shane, we have what you wanted for the girl",said the guard on the right.

"Good, i need to enter to see the girl",said Conor trying to sound like Shane.

"You can enter anytime to see her, you said it yourself that only you could see her",said the guard on the left.

The guards then left Conor and opened the gate. Conor walked though the gate to see on his left armed men training with paintball guns and on his right he saw men getting tanks and helicopters ready by putting new weapons on them.

Conor kept walking, till he reached a door that said authorized personnel only. Conor opened the door and walked in. He was in a hallway with names all over the wall, and papers with blueprints on how to build weapons of mass destruction. Conor kept walking down the hallway when he saw a door, on his left, that said Shane's name on it. Conor opened the door to see Shane's office. Scattered all over the desk in the center on the room were papers of a house and ways to get into the house. Conor walked around the desk and looked at the papers. The house looked like a regular house but it looked oddly familiar to Conor. He moved some papers off of the desk and saw a real picture of the house, there was a date on the top of the paper and it was today. Below it it was a plan to destroy the house. When Conor saw what the house looked like he immediately picked up the phone that was on the desk and dialed a number.

"Hello",said a male voice on the other side of the phone.

"Rollan?",asked Conor.

"Yeah, Wait...Conor?",he asked.

"Yeah its me, i need you to get out of your house right now",said Conor.

"Whats going on?",asked Rollan.

"Shane is going to destroy your house, he has men getting weapons ready, you need to get yourself and Meilin out of there",said Conor as he set the phone down and opened in the door to the room then ran down the hallway. Before he left the building he turned around and ran down the hallway passing the room that said Shane's name on it. When he reached the end of the hallway he opened the door and walked in.

Conor looked around and saw one door right in front of him. There were windows around the door. Conor walked up to the door and looked in the windows. He couldn't believe what he saw.

At Rollans house

Rollan put the phone down and walked back to his room where Meilin was sitting up trying to fix her own arm.

"Rollan can you take me to the hospital, i don't think you can fix this",she said through gritted teeth.

"I can fix it, you just have to trust me",he said walking over to her.

Rollan grabbed her arm gently. He looked at it as close as her could. On her forearm, the bone was out of place. He could easily fix that by pushing it back into place.

"Use your other arm to hold onto something then put part of the blanket in your mouth to make for sure you don't scream your lungs out", said Rollan.

Meilin wrapped her arm that wasn't hurt around Rollans middle and put part of the blanket in her mouth. She then rested her head on his back while he took her her arm in his hand. He put one of his hands on her wrist and the other right below her elbow.

"Are you ready?",he asked.

She squeezed him with her arm to say yes.

"OK, on the count of 3",said Rollan,"1..*crack*".

Meilins scream was muffled by the blanket. She took the blanket out of her mouth and punched him in the ribs with her arm that wasn't hurt.

"You said on the count of 3",she snapped at him.

"Two, three",said Rollan reaching behind him to get some gauze and tape. He wrapped her arm with the gauze, he did it tight. Then covered it with the tape.

"How are you going to get the bullets out?",asked Meilin laying back down on the bed.

"I will do that latter. Right now..um..we need to leave the house. I got a call from Conor and he said that Shane is going to attack the house",said Rollan laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"When is he going to attack?",asked Meilin putting her head on his chest.

"I don't know",said Rollan.

"Do you think-",Meilins voice was stopped by the sound of glass crashing in the room. Then the room was filled with smoke. Rollan reached under his bed and pulled out a jacket. He then covered Meilin with it and picked her up. Rollan ran out of the room with Meilin in his arms. He then felt a sharp pain go through his body. He dropped to his knees and put Meilin down on the ground. He then moved so that he was against the wall.

Rollan pulled Meilin to his chest and held her close while the smoke surrounded them and voices came from outside and footsteps came from the inside. Before he knew it there were guns pointed at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Conors P.O.V

I stared at her in shock. She looked so hurt. Why would Shane do this to her?She wasn't moving. I reached for the door handle to find it locked. I backed up, then i kicked the door as hard as i could. It budged a little. I did it about 5 more times before the door got off of it's hinges. I hoped there was no cameras in here. I moved the door, quietly, then walked over to the girl that was tied up by rope and on a table that was sideways, standing up.

She had cuts all over her body, the rope that was holding her up was digging into her skin. Her head was hanging down. I undid the knots in the rope. She fell forward onto me. I held her close and tight, but i was careful that i didn't hurt her anymore that she already was. I layed her down on the floor and sat down next to her. I then put her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around. I took one of my hands and put it under the left side of her jaw. There was a faint heartbeat.

"Abeke, you need to stay with me",i whispered into her ear hoping she could hear me even though she is unconscious. I leaned my head down onto her shoulder and rubbed her back. I then kissed her cheek and put one arm under her legs and another behind her back. I then got up with Abeke in my arms. I looked at her face. She even looked in pain while she was unconscious. Gosh, i can't even stand seeing her this way. My heart ached to see what Shane had done to her. When i find him i will make him pay for what he did to her. I looked up and started walking towards the entrance. I walked down the hallway to Shane's office. There i set Abeke down on the floor as softly as i could. I then walked over to Shane's desk and cleared everything off of it. It was kind of hard to walk back to Abeke because of all of the stuff on the floor. Tons of blueprints, pictures, notes, and lots of wires from all of the electronic things on his desk scattered the floor. Once i got back over where Abeke was, i picked her up and put her on Shane's desk. I grabbed Abekes hand and held it. I then brought her hand to my mouth and placed a gentil kiss on it. I put my head on the side of the desk, against her side. I was thinking to much about everything that i didn't even notice the tears coming down from my cheeks but i did notice that Abekes limp hand started to squeeze mine. I looked up quickly not even caring about the tears that were still coming down my face. I looked at Abekes face to see her eyes flutter open slowly. I smiled despite the tears. I then leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"We'll go home soon, i promise you that",i told her as she smiled at me.

"When did you get here?",she asked her voice low and soft.

"About an hour ago",i told her.

"Thank you for saving me",she said trying to sit up. I stopped her.

"Don't sit up. You are still hurt. Shane cut you, all over your body",i said to her while helping her lay back down.

"Hey Conor",she said.

"Yeah?",i asked.

"I love you",she said while closing her eyes.

"I love you too",i said to her while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rollans P.O.V.

Black dots dance in my vision as i opened my eyes. I blinked my eyes a couple more times until my vision was clear. I was in a room that was white. I looked around to see all sorts of medical equipment. I tried to move but i couldn't .My arms and legs were tied up. I looked on my left and saw that i was hooked up to a machine that had my blood pressure, heartbeat, and something that put a liquid into my body. To my right was...Meilin. She was also hooked up to a machine.

"Meilin?",i asked. She didn't move. I tried again but a little louder"Meilin".She stirred a little. Her eyes then opened. She looked to her right then at me. Wow, i have never seen that experetion on her face before. It was a mixture of fear, anger, and yet shock. Never once has she looked at me with that experetion. She is usually good at hiding her emotions but not today it looks like.

When she spoke her voice was shaky,"Rollan, where are we?"

"I don't know. I will get us-",i stopped when i heard a door open. I turned my head to see someone in a white suit. He had blond hair and looked like Conor but i really couldn't see all of the details of his face with all of the white blinding me.

"Conor?",i asked.

"You wish i was that weak ling. How do you guys always get me confused with him?",said the guy that looked like Conor.

"Because you guys look alike besides the fact that Conor had green eyes and you have blue. What do you want from us Shane?",i asked him.

"Well, you see, i never liked any of you except for Abeke and if it wasn't for Conor she would be mine. So, because of Conor, i have decided to take it out on all of you. And what better way than to torture you",he said.

"Then why are you still keeping us alive?",i asked him.

"In case Conor wants to show up so that i can kill him. I sent him a message saying that everything. If he doesn't show up then i will kill all of you",said Shane.

"And if he does then you will kill him and let us go. Where is Abeke?",i asked as i turned my head to see that Meilin had...fallen asleep again. OK, then she must be very tired.

"Abeke is here and-",Shane was cut off when guards came in the room and pointed their guns at him.

"Sir, please put your hands up",said one of the guards.

"I don't listen to you, you imbeciles. I am your leader",said Shane to them.

"No, you aren't. That is a really good disguise but our leader, Shane, came here about 2 or 3 hours ago. I even talked to him myself",said another guard.

"I am Shane. The one who came in was the frod. What did the guy, that came in, look like?",asked Shane angrily.

"He looked exactly like you but his eyes were different",said the guard.

"And do you remember what your leader looks like?",asked Shane.

The guard then pulled out a tablet and looked at something. He then put the tablet up next to Shane to compare them it looked like. The guard then pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. The alarms then went off.

"Find the impostor and bring him to me alive",said Shane as the guards left. Shane then turned to us.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, got that Rollan",said Shane as he left the room.

I looked over towards Meilin to see that she was still asleep. I turned my head to look at the bands on my hand. If i pull hard enough i might be able to get my hand out but it will take off some of my skin. All i have to do is to loosen it by pulling my hand up wards hard. I did it, as strong as i could. It loosened a little bit. I did it a couple more times. Finally, when it was loose enough i pulled my hand towards me, up. Crap, it hurt a lot as the bands dug into my skin. I gritted my teeth and pulled my hand though. I lifted my hand to see a red gash that had blood coming out of it on my wrist, all of the way around it.

It hurt to move but i knew i had to. I took my hand that was undone and undid my other hand. I then sat up and undid my legs and got off of the bed i was on. When my feet touched the ground my vision got all blurry. I then realized i was still hooked up to the machine. I ripped the tube out of my left upper arm. Before i even took a step i fell down. More black dots danced in my vision. I pushed my self up and took small steps towards Meilins bed. It took awhile but i got to her bed. I undid her bands and then shook her.

"Meilin",i said to her. She had bandages all over her arms. And her arm that was broken looked fine. It didn't even have a bandage on it.

"They healed you",i told her as she sat up.

"We need to help Conor",said Meilin.

I nodded and reached over to undo the tube in her arm. I then put my arm around her middle while she put her arm around my shoulders. I then helped her off of the bed.

"Let's get out of here and hope that none of the guards see us. When i get you to softly then i will come back in and get Conor",i told Meilin as we headed toward the door. I turned the door handle and walked out of the room as Meilin let go of me.

"Rollan, come this way",she said as she ran in front of me. I ran after her down a hallway the took a left. Meilin stopped and looked around the corner.

"Get ready",said Meilin. Then all of the sudden Conor and came around the corner carrying Abeke in his arms. Two guards were chasing them. Meilin punched one in the face and kicked the other one in the stomach. She then punched him in the face.

I looked behind me to see Conor holding Abeke close to his chest.

"Is she OK?",i asked. When Conor looked up, i could tell by his face that she was hurt bad.

"I hope so. She woke up for a split second then she fell back asleep",he said to me. He looked at me confused.

"Where is Meilin?",he asked. I looked behind me to see that she was gone. I walked around the corner to see her but she had a knife to her...throat. And the one holding the knife was Shane. He had an evil grin on his face. I felt my heart stop when a guy walked up behind Meilin and tasered her. She fell to the ground hard.

"This will happen to you if you don't surrender except you will be shot",said Shane as i looked at Meilin's unmoving body on the floor.

That probably wasn't the best chapter. The reason it took me so long is because i have b-ball practice everyday for 2 hours, the softball, then indoor running and conditioning for track/cross country.


	4. Chapter 4

Conors P.O.V.

I stared at Meilin's body on the floor. Shane looked at me as i tightened my grip on Abekes body in my arms. I looked over at Rollan who was just staring at Meilin and not moving at all. Two of Shane's guards walked over to Rollan and grabbed his arms. They then walked away with him still in shock at what had happened to his girlfriend. Then a guard walked over towards Meilin and picked her up. He then walked down a hallway with her. Shane walked up to me with two other guards.

"You should know that you can't always protect her",Shane started,"I can".

"If you can protect her then why did you hurt her?",i asked him.

"It was all part of my plan",he said,"Otherwise, i wouldn't have hurt her".

"Why do you keep bothering us?",i asked him.

"Because Abeke belongs to me and i will do anything to have her as mine",said Shane as his guards grabbed me and Shane grabbed Abeke out of my arms. Shane then started to walk away.

"Sir, where do we take him?",asked one of the guards that were holding me.

"You know where",said Shane still walking away with Abeke in his arms.

The guards then tugged on my arms. I didn't move. They tugged again on my arms. I quickly elbowed a guard in the stomach and turned to the other on other guard. Before i could punch the other guard he brought out a taser and jabbed it hard into my chest. Right when my head hit the ground my vision went black.

Abekes P.O.V.

"Abeke wake up",i heard someone say.

When i opened my eyes my vision was blurry. There was a guy in front of me with blond hair. Conor.

"Conor",i said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm not Conor",said the guy in front of me.

I looked at the guy again to figure out that it was Shane.

"Shane. Where is Conor?",i asked starting to get scared.

"You will see him but you won't be able to talk to him",said Shane as i tried to get up, but i couldn't. I was buckled down on my wrist and ankles by metal cuffs that were attached to the chair.

"I would quit fighting",said Shane putting a hand on mine.

"Get your hand off of me now",i yelled at him."Where is Conor?"

"Fine. I will show you but before i do i want to tell you that you and him are no more",said Shane as he moved out of my way and opened up shade that was covering a window.

In the next room was a big machine. It had 3 vials that were about 1 foot tall on top of it that were all different colors. One was red, one was green, and one was blue. It then had tubes coming out of it going down to a table where a guy was. I looked at the guy to figure out that it was...Conor. I couldn't speak.

Shane banged on the glass that separated this room from the next, me from Conor.

Two guys walked in, they were wearing white suits with white mask on. They both looked at Shane. He nodded at them.

"That machine that Conor is hooked up to will kill him. Those vials are filled with poison. Each one more worse than the last. The first one, the green one will slowly kill blood cells that are in his body. The second one, the blue one slows his heart down and slowly destroys the nerves in his body. The third one, the red one is the most deadliest one of them all; it stops the heart completely and swells the lungs",said Shane.

"Is...there an...antidote or something that if you...do the vials...a way to save him?", i asked choking on my words as i said them.

"Yeah, there is but it is hidden well. You will not be able to find it",said Shane. Shane then banged on the glass again and gave the guys a thumbs up.

"Now to make this more interesting we will have Conor awake to feel all of the pain",said Shane.

"Shane please don't do this, don't hurt him please",i begged him.

"I'm sorry, i don't like hurting you but this is the only way for you to be mine",said Shane.

I was scared and mad at that point. Scared for Conor. Mad that i can't do anything to help him. All i could do is watch as Shane killed Conor.

I will update again this week on this story and some other ones too. This chapter probably wasn't that great and i know it i will improve it in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter there will be Rollans and Meilin's P.O.V.


	5. Chapter 5

Rollans P.O.V.

When i opened my eyes i saw i was in room that was pure white with nothing in it. I stood up despite my dizziness and started to walk around. I walked all the way around trying to find a way out. I didn't find anything. I then looked closer at the wall in front of me. I walked over to the wall and ran my fingers down it. I felt a crack in the wall. I pushed on the wall. It moved a little.

I went to the opposite wall and got ready to run at the wall with the crack in it. I then ran as fast as i could into the door. It shifted but didn't move very much.

I did it about 5 more times before i broke the hinges on the door. The door fell down with a thud that echoed down the hall. I stepped out of the room into the hallway. The hallway was made of stone that looked new. One my right was, a little ways away was a door that looked live a vault door but more advanced. It had 2 keypad locks on it and the twisty thing, i don't know what it is called, on it. On my left was a hallway that about 10 feet in front of me turned off into two other hallway, one went left and the other one goes right.

I decided to go left. I walked down the hallway. When i got to the area where it turned off i went left. The hallway looked the same as all of the others. As i neared another corner i heard voices. I got close to the corner so i could hear the voices.

"Do you know what Shane wants us to do with the girl?".

"No, i say we wipe her memory and take her somewhere like...across the country".

"That could work. I don't think Shane even wants her".

"Let's go get her and take her to the science room. Maybe we can find that poison that gets rid of her memory".

"That sounds good".

I listened to the conversation. I then heard footsteps coming closer to me. Right when they turned the corner i grabbed one of the guys while the other one got out his gun and shot at me but ended up shooting the guy that i grabbed. I then thru the guy at him. As he tried to get up i went over to him and punched him in the neck. He gasped and fell over. His hit his head hard on the ground which made him go unconscious.

I wonder if they are talking about Meilin?I turned around and went back the way i came. When i got to the place where the white room was i kept walking and walked up to the door that looked like a vault. I looked at the first key pad and saw that there were four numbers that looked like they had been used the most. The numbers were 1, 4, 7, and 9.

I tried 1479.

Nothing.

4791.

Nothing.

7941.

Nothing.

9417.

I heard a click. I then looked over to the other keypad. The four numbers were o, 2, 6, and 8.

0268.

Nothing.

2680.

I heard a click. Wow, only two tries. I then put my hands on the twisty thingy on the door and turned it till i couldn't turn it anymore. I then pulled on the door. The room was kind of like the one i was in except it had a bed in it with someone on it. I walked into the room and over to the bed. When i saw the person my heart stopped.

It was Meilin. She looked fine. I shook her trying to get her to wake up.

"Meilin",i said. She groaned and opened her eyes.

Meilins P.O.V.

"Meilin",i heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see a blurry vision of someone. When my vision cleared i saw that it was Rollan.

"Rollan?",i asked looking at him while trying to sit up.

"I'm here",he said while helping me sit up.

"Where are we?",i asked him.

"I don't know",he answered as i swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I stumbled but Rollan put his arm around me to help me steady.

"How do we get out of here?",i asked him as we began walking out of the room.

"I don't know",he said as we walked down a hallway.

"Wait",i said.

Rollan stopped and turned to me with a worried face."What is it?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vial. It was light pink and said antidote on it.

"What is that?",Rollan asked looking at the vial.

"I don't know",i said as i looked at it. On the back on the vial it said antidote to 3 deadly vials that are being used to kill. Wow, that was very specific. Below that it had small words.

"Rollan, Conor is in trouble",i said.

"How do you know?",he asked.

I handed him the vial and pointed to the small words that read use for Conor when plan works.


	6. Chapter 6

Abekes P.O.V

I watched as the guys in white suits woke Conor up. When he woke up he looked at all of the guys and tried to get out. All i could do is look at him. Shane knocked on the glass again. One of the guys in the white suit went over to the machine with the 3 vials. He pushed a button as the green liquid went down a tube to Conor. He started to scream as the liquid went into him. When all of the liquid was gone i could tell Conor was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and trying to fight at the same time.

"Shane, please stop",i pleaded to him.

"I'm sorry Abeke, i can't stop this",he said.

"Yes you can, you are in charge of this",i told him.

"I don't want to stop this. This is the only way for you to be mine",said Shane turning around to look at me, his face hard and heartless.

Shane turned back and knocked on the glass again. The same guy who did the first vial pushed a button. The blue liquid went down another tube and to Conor. He screamed again. I turned away. I couldn't see him like this. When his screaming stopped i turned back and looked at him. He was gasping for air as he tried to move his body but couldn't.

Conor turned his attention to the glass that separated us. He looked at Shane with disgust. His eyes then went to me. His face softened. He mouthed i love you to me. I love you too i mouthed back. He smiled slightly as the guy in the white suit started the last vial. Right when it reached Conor he when it reached Conor the door to the room exploded.

All of the guys in the room fell down as Meilin and Rollan came in the room. I heard a door open. I looked over to see that Shane had left the room. I turned my attention back to the other room as Rollan stopped the machine, took out all of the tubes from Conor, and put something in his mouth. Meilin looked over and saw me. She then grabbed a chair that was in the room and threw it at the glass. It shattered and Meilin climbed into the room i was in.

"Are you OK?",asked Meilin as she looked at the cuffs that were holding me to the chair.

"Yeah",i said.

"Hey Rollan search those guys for keys to the cuffs",Meilin to told him.

Rollan searched thru the guys for the keys. Rollan then threw the keys at Meilin. She caught them and got me undone from the chair. I then went threw the place where the glass used to be. I then went over to Conor. I put my head on his chest to hear no heartbeat. Before i knew it tears started to come down my eyes.

"Rollan what did you put in Conor?",i asked him.

"It was the antidote but it isn't working",said Rollan who was on the other side of Conor.

I grabbed and held Conors hand, his hand was cold. I kissed him on his head and rested my head on his chest as i cried. I felt someone rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry Abeke",i heard Meilin say."We need to go".

I nodded as i lifted my head and kissed him on the head again."Lets go".

We ran out of the room and took a left. We ran down the hallway to an exit at the end. When we got outside we ran about 25 feet from the door before we stopped as we heard someone behind us say,"Stop!".

We all turned around and saw Shane with a gun in his hand.

"If you even move i will shoot you",said Shane.

"Shane please let us go",i said to him.

"I can't let you go, any of you",said Shane as he started to walk towards us."Abeke i would never shoot you. I an going to shoot the other two".

Before Shane could shoot Meilin and Rollan he fell to the ground as we all heard a gunshot. When Shane fell i couldn't believe who i saw. It was one of his guards.

He looked at us.

"Why did you shoot your boss?",asked Rollan.

I heard the guard laugh."He isn't my boss. I don't have a boss".

"Who are you?",i asked.

He lifted up his hands and took off his mask. My heart stopped as he started to walk towards us. It was Conor. Rollan and Meilin ran to him and gave him a hug as i stared at him in shock. When they were done hugging Conor walked over to me. When he got close enough to me he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"I thought you died",i said as Conor put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I did too",said Conor as he separated from the hug. I heard sirens come from behind us as police came in through the gates that were behind us."I called the police".

"Why were you wearing a guards uniform?",i asked him.

"Guards were every where when you guys left. All I had to do was to defeat one of them put on the uniform and I could get out",said Conor.

I looked at him in his eyes. They were soft as he looked at me. He put on of his hands on my waist and another on my cheek as he leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him,as i kissed him back, knowing that Shane wouldn't be bothering us again and that i had Conor back.

The End


End file.
